Bradley Richardson
Scorpio (AKA Bradley Richardson) is the primary hero of Brigstone. He trained all six Nitros, but perhaps his most notable accomplishment was founding the Dark Defenders. Despite rumours, all six versions of Scorpio are the same person. Scorpio Secret Identity: Bradley Richardson Accessories: Clothing Masks Red Era Mask War Mask Green Era Mask Blue Era Mask Weapons Claw Launcher Mark I Mark II Mark III Grenades Stun Grenades Smoke Pellets RC Hacking Device Line launcher Explosive gel spray can 'Gun-killing' device (only effective against electronic weapons) EMP Grenade Two tasers Titles 'The Vigilante' 'Springheeled Scorpion' The Masked Guardian The Venomous Vigilante The Arachnid Avenger The Wizened Warrior The Dexterous Detective The Destroyer of Devils The Hater of Satan (self-created, then decided to be 'utterly rubbish') The Helper of the Helpless The Destroyer (war title) The Lonely Detective The Wise Warrior The Top-hatted Twat (made by Tony Vinson) The All-Seeing Enforcer //lego.wikia.com/wiki/InfoboxTemplate::Minifigure Description Red Scorpio Red Scorpio was the first incarnation of the Scorpio mantle. During the time of the Red Scorpio, Darren Hart and Tony Vinson were both trained into becoming Nitros. After the War of Brigstone, the latter left the role as a way of escaping the mental scars left behind. The former was horrifically murdered by Bluebird, which resulted in the War of Brigstone. The Red Scorpio wore a very Victorian-style outfit - complete with top hat, cloak, and tuxedo - as well as a utility belt. During this time, Bradley also wore a simple mask with red plastic lenses around his eyes to protect his identity. The red lenses were mostly for intimidation, if anything, as many thugs would see the red eyes and top-hatted-silhouette and spread rumours that Springheeled Jack was roaming the city. In the early days of the war, Bradley would fight in this outfit. However, he was forced to modify as it was not suited to mass combat. War Scorpio War Scorpio was the first Scorpio to not have trained any new Nitros, but he did fight alongside the already-trained Tony Vinson. He wore the Red Scorpio outfit; but had also donned an electronic mask in replacement of the easily-torn original mask and a bandolier. The latter was often carrying de-activated ammunition for the improved Claw Launcher, which now fired explosive darts as opposed to tranquilisers. Tranquilisers were still used, but now on a device mounted on the costume's left forearm. Green Scorpio Once the War of Brigstone was over, Bradley put the suit away in a special chamber in The Cavern as a reminder of the War, which he also refused to talk about or even mention. The only sign he gave of even remembering it was the occasional reference. The Green Scorpio's outfit was made from scratch a few weeks after the war concluded. It features the same electronic mask, but the red screens were replaced with green ones. this third variation of the mask now also had a fingerprint scanner on the back as a further protective barrier. Blue Scorpio The Blue Scorpio had more freedom than his past variants. Bradley made the Blue Scorpio costume as a way of protecting his daughter, who was conceived a few weeks after the events of LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame. During this time he was officially 'retired' from crimefighting, however he was unable to resist stopping the occasional plot or villain. When he wasn't, however, he would simply offer advice to Commissioner Edward if the latter was stuck on some manner of pattern or riddle. Once again the electronic mask stayed, but received a GPS locator as well, in case of capture, as well as a tracking device of its own. Black Scorpio A Black Scorpio was predicted by The Vampire Priestess during the last days of the war. Black was predicted to appear for one day only, on the day that Bluebird or Scorpio dies. Origin Bradley Richardson's father was murdered by arsonists on the night he once claimed he would never forget, a night that causes him to - even in adulthood - wake up screaming "Father!" Bradley's father rescued a teacher (Miss Bachelor, one of Bradley's at school) from her flaming apartment, doing his job as fire-fighter. Suddenly the roof caved in. Bradley saw the fear in his father's eyes through a window as police and fire-fighters held him back. Green Scorpio once said "It takes a lot to restrain a determined child" Ingrid Richardson (Bradley's mother) mourned Jordan Richardson for one and a half years, and yet she was known to randomly start crying if any one mentioned her late husband. But Bradley changed thanks to his loss. He mourned, and then sought vengeance. No-one he went to see took him seriously; he was still just a kid to their eyes. But eventually he was able to get to work evolving his body and lifestyle. As he himself put it in the Scorpio novel, "There was no longer any need for a crying child in a tuxedo." First things first, tracking down the arsonists, and after a long and difficult struggle, he handed them over to the police. Background Scorpio/Bradley Richardson was born on the fourth of January, to Jordan and Ingrid Richardson. Scorpio Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark This is it. Everything we love and cherish is about to crash and burn upon us, and bury us with it. Bluebird is back. The Dark Defenders are being hunted and killed, and I for one have no hope left. This is our darkest day, and even I am changing. For the worse. Murderers are being born, children corrupted, armies raised, friends killed... And Earth faces its destruction. -''Scorpio, All Light Turns Dark Trailer'' Scorpio 4: New Blood Personality Red Scorpio During the early stages of Bradley Richardson's career as Scorpio, he was often brooding and had a general air of mystery about him. This remained unchanged during the war as he would often brood over the costs of the war, both morally and the high casualties sustained during the bloody battles that ensued. His relation to Commissioner Edward was that of suspicion and doubt. He felt that Edward should stay where he was, and was content with the then-commissioner Aaron Williams to stay in charge. When Aaron resigned and Edward took control of the police and Red Regiment, Scorpio was annoyed. Green Scorpio After the war, Scorpio became much more cheerful and childish, regularly making jokes at various levels of quality, but occassionally showing brief flashes of pain or rage. He showed subtle hints of favouritism towards Rebecca Adams whilst training her, and showed affection to her after her return under the guise of Nightfight. He also had a very friendly relationship with Commissioner Edward, as opposed to the suspicious nature of the previous incarnation's thoughts on "Eddie". His reaction to any mention of Bluebird's name out loud was rather curious. He would swallow (even if his mouth was empty) and then blink two times - all while wearing a panicked look on his face. This may have been invoked by the War of Brigstone and/or the murder of his first protoge. However, when he was finally confronted by Bluebird in person, he was terrified. He instantly tried to use the disabled phone and his deactivated communicator to call for help, and checked all the doors (only to find them locked). Blue Scorpio After the birth of Ariel Richardson, her father claimed to be retired from his superheroing antics. However, he was unable to resist the urge to continue battling villains; he appeased this desire for justice-dealing by helping Commissioner Edward whenever he was stuck on a clue or a puzzle. He was also very protective of Ariel in the face of the Bluebird threat. He shared this feeling towards James, Tony, Rebecca, and Edward - though not as highly as his daughter as he knew they could defend themselves. However, he had not trained her at all, in a method to keep her away from his dangerous world. Indeed, he had never even told her that he was Scorpio, but painfully resorted to telling her stories of all the fantastic things that he had done in his time. This was - emotionally - very hard for him to go through, as occassionally Ariel would say things like "I wish I could have met Scorpio, he sounds amazing". There were numerous occassions throughout her childhood when he would nearly tell her, but refrained himself from doing so. He was also even more terrified of Bluebird than Green Scorpio was, due to the possibility of Bluebird inflicting great suffering on his daughter in some heinous way. When Ariel was kidnapped, he was furious at Bluebird but also petrified at the thought of what could happen to her. Constant Characteristics Though sometimes quiet and brooding, he could be cheerful and comedic. Because of these mood changes he could become somewhat unpredictable to his enemies. His Hats He also showed great devotion towards his top hats. It was stated in the first game by Nitro that "You have a whole room devoted entirely to hats," showing how obsessed he was. His love for them grew to the point where his first hat now lies inside a glass box atop a plastic model of Scorpio's head, which is itself atop a marble plinth inside the entrance to the Cavern. A small chestnut sign hangs round the base of the box on a piece of black string saying "HERE SITS MY HAT". It was noted by Nitro in the same game that Scorpio's hat is - unlike most of his costume - not put on by mechanical arms inside the lift leading to The Cavern. Scorpio replied he doesn't "trust it to the care of most machines". His penchant for hats tended to stand out, leading those who were familiar with him, such as Wildbeast and Jenny Steelbeak, to recognize him even when he was not sporting his trademark equipment. Black Scorpio Not much can be known about Black Scorpio, for it is said he will appear for only one day, when either he or Bluebird dies. However, it was said that the hatred within him would rival that of Jake Steelbeak himself. It should be noted that Jake occassionally uses an ancient vampiric technique that uses rage and fury to temporarily elevate magical and physical attacks. Using the full power of his hatred, he annihilated thousands of Golden Warriors, Shadow Men, and a Black Guard to the point where their very atoms were completely destroyed. He even used it to throw a galaxy at Anatic, resulting in an explosion that wiped out several more. Indeed, it was theorised by Scorpio that if anything caused the Big Bang, it could have been Jake. In fact, it was. Abilities Scorpio never demonstrated any superheroes at any point in his life, but he was extremely agile and acrobatic. He could perform many complicated maneuvers and jumps. One thing he was particularly talented at was using his cane. He was able to spin it in many ways to deflect certain energy blasts and - if he was fast enough - bullets (by recognising the trigger being pulled and swerving the cane round to match the bullet). The implant he received as a result of the Witch Doctor's "Mind Melter" gas gave him faster reactions, as well as an ability to hack into computers far more easily - due to the fact he was now part computer, and understood them on a higher level than before - as well as being able to 'save' faces to his hard drive (in the event of forgetting) and recognising them instantly. He was also very good at tracking criminals and animals (a skill he trained Nitro II to use) as well as being a skilled detective, able to deduce many things about a person purely from how they looked. It is confirmed that Scorpio was born with a natural ability to use magic. When facing Anatic's regenerated form, he taunted Anatic that the latter's power could easily be stolen by someone experienced enough. Anatic replied that was impossible. Scorpio replied that he knew it could be done, because he himself had once stolen a small amount. Using his unchanneled magic, he was able to fend off Anatic long enough to escape. Weapons and Accessories Throughout the Red Scorpio era, Bradley would use a gun-like device, but fashioned into the shape of a claw, which was named a Claw Launcher. They had an effective range of 20 metres, and fired tranquilising darts. During the War of Brigstone, it was modified to fire explosive darts and had a scope added onto it, but had the same range. Blue Scorpio also designed a new phase of Claw Darts, ones that electrified whomever they were fired upon. These were non-lethal, and possessed the same qualities as a taser. Upon his return from Lafita, he even created a third type, with a blade that was like an Ankaarnan Blade. When he created a electronic mask, it could also fire blasts of energy if either of the buttons on its sides were pressed. This feature was created in case of being tied up, but could also be used in situations where his hands were free, though admittedly he did not use it in many hands-are-free battles. Its edges could also protrude and magnifying lenses would also pop out, effectively creating binoculars. Yet another useful feature was the detective mode - which was inspired by the Batman Arkham games, which Bradley loved to play as an adult. It would allow Bradley to track DNA and see henchmen (as well as whether or not they were armed) through walls. A microphone could also pop out to allow communication. As well as all these, there was also the defensive measure of having a fingerprint scanner on the back to prevent it being pulled off in brawls. Scorpio's cane could also produce a white-hot beam of energy, which could cut through most metals. Another useful feature was an unfolding metal layer which served as a bulletproof shield, as well as the secret compartment inside it housing a small telescope. The middle of it also bore a screen showing Brigstone for tracking purposes. There was also a light inside the main body of the cane, with a light beam emitted through the crystal at the end. Scorpio was also known to carry stun grenades, smoke pellets, a remote-controlled hacking device, a line launcher, an explosive gel container, a 'gun-killing' device, and two tasers within hidden pockets in his tuxedo. He also demonstrated efficiency with far more primitive weapons like bolas, boomerangs, and was relatively skilled at sword combat. Family Members Jordan Richardson - Father Ingrid Richardson - Mother Joseph Richardson - Brother Ariel Richardson - Sister Ariel Richardson - Daughter (Named in memorium to believed-to-be-dead sister) Ana Adams - Distant Relative Elizabeth Adams - Distant Relative Rebecca Adams - Wife (of Blue Scorpio) Richard Adams - Distant Relative Relationships Darren Hart Darren Hart and Scorpio had a friendly relationship. Scorpio remained dark and brooding throughout the Red Scorpio era, although he did find teaching young Darren in the ways of crimefighting rather enjoyable at times. And when Darren was murdered a year later, Scorpio was heartbroken. Tony Vinson Vinson did not interact as positively towards Scorpio as his predecessor had. Though Scorpio secretly admired Vinson's courage and positivity, the two would often bicker. Vinson himself was often known to refuse to follow orders or question Scorpio's authority, which greatly irritated the latter. However, Scorpio said in the Scorpio novel that there is no-one who understands the trauma the war gave him as well as Tony Vinson or Commissioner Edward. Rebecca Adams Scorpio often disapproved of Rebecca sneaking out of her parents' house to meet him, but he saw something in her that made him think she would be a good Nitro some day. He had hoped for an older female counterpart, but was glad to accept a teenage girl for a partner. He felt it would be a welcomed change from Vinson, whom he had found incapable of 'taming'. Later, upon her return from a ten-year stay in Lafita (which passed as three months for Scorpio), he found himself somewhat attracted by her. She said she wished to travel around for a bit. After an awkward confession that he had taken on a new apprentice, the two decided that she was ready to go out on her own. The two respectfully bowed to one another, and then Rebecca left. Five years later, they started dating and were married later that year. A popular nickname for them during their marriage was 'the crimefighting couple'. James Winters James and Scorpio would often be described by many as 'the finest duo of the ages'. They got along flawlessly. James was an excellent student and a fast learner, and Scorpio - now after years of practice - was an excellent teacher. In combat, they would be constantly covering one another as the other reloaded and would usually be able to battle constantly without getting in one another's way. During the events of Scorpio: The Videogame and Scorpio, Scorpio gives James the taser sticks of the first Nitro. Scorpio said that by staying by Scorpio's side for three years, he had easily earned Scorpio's absolute trust. Ariel Richardson Ariel was often irritated by her father, as she felt he was overprotective of her. However, by the end of Age of Evil she understands why. After admitting that, she asks Scorpio why he didn't tell her of his secret or train her to become a Nitro. Scorpio replies "because, if I had, you would have died a long time ago". Nightfight asks him the same question earlier in Age of Evil, and he replies dramatically with "All who are around me get themselves destroyed. I won't let my daughter be destroyed because of my past. It has to be a past she can never discover." Joseph Richardson Wildbeast Jake Steelbeak Jenny Steelbeak Commissioner Edward The Archer The Knight Bluebird Bluebird's Son Notes * One of Bradley and Joseph's teachers at school, Miss Bachelor, got her name from Scorpio's creator's art teacher in year 8. * Coincidentally the first three Scorpios went in order of RGB. The RGB color model is an additive colour model in which red, green, and blue light are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colours. * In the first game he, Dead Justice, James Winters, and Nightfight are the only characters with more than one non-suit variation. * His pillow case (at least, in the first game and novel) has a Union Flag on it. * When referring to sexual orientation, he hates using the term 'straight', as he feels it sounds like 'correct'. Quotes Scorpio * Now then, could you kindly clean up this chemical place-thing I appear to have somewhat damaged? * What ''can ''we do, Nitro? We believe in harming neither man nor beast. ''Vermin, on the other hand...'' * I'll wager £5 this is another bomb room. I can't do that James, it would be underage gambling. Tenner. Done. ' * Bear hair. Well done Nitro, but where - if I may dare - is the bear with no hair? Could the bear with no hair be hid under this stair? Stop ''suessing ''me. ' * Suicide? No, the angle is wrong. The hole is also bigger on the chest, indicating an exit wound. He would have had to break his arms to fire at this spot at this angle. Another thing - the eyes are widened in shock. If he knew it was coming, there's always the possibility that he may have been calmer. Yet another - the blood has been all cleaned off of the corpse. You didn't do that, because of DNA tests you could run on it. Neither did I wipe it all off because I only just got here, and I sincerely doubt this lovely young fellow here could have done it because he is 'far too dead. The gun that killed him is missing, and the victim (a rather neat man) has both died on his favourite rug and also not put this particular remote in the basket for them over there next to the television. The killer, or him, may have used it as a makeshift melee weapon and the killer didn't put it back. Quarantine the building, Commissioner. This was a murder. ' * Let's go defeat some crimes. * ''I hate 'straight'. It feels like... '''correct.'' Scorpio 2: Age of Evil * My dear ol' daddy was not a very good teacher, so I only know about five words. But my ''mum, she was frenchin' it up all the time.'' * All who are around me get themselves destroyed. I won't let my daughter be destroyed because of my past. It has to be a past she can never discover. * Rule 1: Don't walk past mirrors in the dark. Rule 2: Don't leave any doors open when you go to bed tonight. Ask your son what Rule 3 is. And remember - a creak means you're falling behind, a rustle means you've almost lost. When the lights go down, hopefully you won't see the dark shadow standing in the corner of the room. Hopefully you won't hear it breathing as your eyes shut and you begin to drift off. And if you hear a bang? Well, hopefully you never hear a bang. ' * Look in a mirror. Did you see something? You probably did. It's only your imagination though, right? there's nothing there.. Are you sure? Do you feel your hairs standing on end? and.. The lights are out. A power shortage, correct? Check the mirror again. See something dark? Do you see something in the shape of clothing? It's him. Turn around, he's behind you... ' * I WILL TEAR YOUR BODY APART UNTIL IT IS NOTHING MORE THAN RAW CHUNKS OF BLOODY FLESH QUIVERING ON THE GROUND!! Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark * This is it. Everything we love and cherish is about to crash and burn upon us, and bury us with it. Bluebird is back. The Dark Defenders are being hunted and killed, and I for one have no hope left. This is our darkest day, and even I am changing. For the worse. Murderers are being born, children corrupted, armies raised, friends killed... And Earth faces its destruction. * You betrayed me. You betrayed my trust, our friendship, and everything we've ever stood for. You let me down... * If we dwell too long on what's ''missing, we fail to see what can begin. The absence of James will either tear us all apart... or bring us closer together. The choice is yours. It won't be easy. The greatest lessons never are.'' * Scorpio 4: New Blood * Time is not for man to tame. * I know magic can be stolen. Because I stole some. * SNUCK PAST JAKE, DRARCONUS, AND NOW STANDING DRAMATICALLY ON TOP OF A CHANDELIER IN THE THRONE ROOM SOMEHOW Welcome to Hotel Transylvania! * "In umbris potestas est". It is a Latin phrase meaning "In the shadows, there is power". * FOR EXPLORATION! FOR CONQUEST! FOR IMMORTALITY! FOR MORALITY! FOR REDEMPTION! FOR JUSTICE! AND FOR THE HUMAN RAAAAAAAAAACE! * Ariel, Ariel, Ariel. Back in the days when I was still just a tiny little boy, my grandma told me something. "Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can, and have the wisdom to know the difference." Though I'm fairly sure she got that from one of my comics. * Gallery Category:Humans Category:Dark Defenders Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who have killed villains